Guardian Devil
by FluidDegree
Summary: My very first story ever, sorry if it sucks, but please review....Well lets just say its has Jackson,Lisa,and a creep in an ally


Disclaimer: I do not own Jackson or Lisa or anything else from the movie Red Eye

Guardian Devil

Tonight is the night, tonight is the night. Lisa repeated this to herself as a mantra. It has been several months since that hated Red Eye flight, and she was going to let herself have a little fun. Why not right, I deserve it. No one has heard or seen Jackson Rippner since he disappeared from the hospital. Everyone kept saying he wont come back, he wont chance it. She knew different though. She knows he never lies and will at some point come to collect her, or rather steal her as he said.

But she will not let that thought deter her from having a night for herself. So now as she stares at herself in the mirror she allows herself a little smile. Remembering how she bested him. And if it weren't for Jackson she would probably still be hiding in her shell, worrying about every man that came near her, but not now, not after she took out a killer, an assassin or a manager as he put it. Chuckling at that last thought she finishes applying her makeup and gets set to leave.

Walking outside a warm wind moves around her. Deciding to walk the few blocks to her friends house she begins to lock her door. Little did she know that she had two pairs of eyes watching her. One belonged to a man who has come to keep his word.

What are you doing Leese? Jackson thought to himself as he stared at the woman walking down the street like she hadn't a care in the world. You aren't even looking to see if anyone is around or is a danger to you. These thoughts were running through his mind when he noticed a man following her. What is this, oh look she has an admirer. This will be fun.

For months all he could think of was what he would do to her when they next met. None were to pleasant, for her at least. Pretty sure he would enjoy it though. Just the thought of feeling her pulse slow under his hand as he choked her made him smile, but he soon realized he respected her in some small way. Sure he still wanted to hurt her for stabbing him with at pen, heel of her shoe, and so on. That goes without saying, but he no longer wanted to kill her.

No he didn't want to kill her, but he did want to meet up with her again. Thus brining us here where he is stalking a stalker. He notices that the guy speeds up as Lisa nears an ally. Jackson slows his pace down and leans on the side of the building watching the guy grab Lisa roughly and throw her against the brick. Shaking his head he lets his presence be known... You know it isn't polite to push people around

Enjoying the warm night Lisa walks at a leisurely pace. She could feel the air move in and out of her lungs as she breathed, she relished it. But as she neared a corner she noticed someone behind her. She didn't think much of it until she heard them move faster. She was startled when he grasp her and flung her against the side of the building. Looking up she saw a man glowering at her. You have got to be kidding me, she thinks to herself, but before she can do or say anything a voice rings through the night. A voice she couldn't believe she heard.

You know it isn't polite to push people around.

The man turns around after hearing him and stares at Jackson. He is just leaning there looking like there wasn't a care in the world. What does this guy want? he thinks to himself. Who the hell are you and what is it to you what I do to her.

Lisa for her part was shocked to say the least. First she is shoved into an ally by some ass and then Jackson shows up. Well there goes my fun evening she thinks to herself. Standing up straight she notices Jackson look at her from the corner of his eyes and the subtle nod as acknowledgment. Trying to use the distraction to her advantage she tries to maneuver herself out of the alleyway, but the guy just grabs her arm again forcing her back. Tired of being pushed around she was about to lash out at him when Jackson's answer stopped her.

After glancing at Lisa he decides to answer.

Me, well I am just her Guardian Devil he says with a slight smirk. The guy just looks at him like he has six heads. Don't' you mean guardian angel dick. Moving so quick Jackson didn't even give the guy the chance to remove his hand from Lisa to defend himself before he had the knife at the his throat. No I meant devil. You see I like to hurt people like you, especially those who go after what is Mine. The last word was said while he sliced the mans face. Moving to the middle of the ally the two fought, while Lisa watched with bated breath, not sure if she should be happy that she wants Jackson to win.

Not wanting to spend to much time on the guy Jackson goes in for the kill, allowing the knife to sink into the mans chest, puncturing his heart. Satisfied with himself he goes over to Lisa and looks at her. After a few seconds he breaks the silence. You know I think you fight better then he did. For some reason that made her laugh. Yea I think I do too.

So what are you doing here Jackson, I would say thank you but who knows what you have planned next. He just stares at her. Don't you remember. I intend on stealing you.


End file.
